More Than Words
by cintapopia
Summary: Finn has to find a way to express his feelings for Rachel but he was never good with words. If only he paid more attention in school...
1. Chapter 1: A Long Night

Hi everyone! This is my very first fan-fiction of my favorite couple: Finchel! I have been reading the Finchel fanfiction and have been wanting to write one. Apologies for any mistakes I made and sorry if the story sounds sooo cheesy. I couldn't help it hehe. I hope you like it :-) A lot of Finchel fluff with a side of Puck/Quinn, and the other Glee casts.

Disclaimer: I owned Glee, in my dreams.

* * *

Finn Hudson paced back and forth in his room, tapping his chin with the pen he had been holding for almost two hours. No, not two hours, he probably had been holding that pen for hundreds of hours in total; everyday hoping that he finally knows what to say.

He sat down, scribbled something on the blank paper in front of him. Halfway through he crossed it out and crumbled that piece of paper into a ball then tossed it into the bin, joining the other eight paper balls. If Rachel was here she would have been going on and on about how Finn is killing the trees.

"Darn it!" he said to himself, letting out his frustrations. Who would have thought after months and months of contemplating he STILL doesn't know what he should say.

He leaned back and put his hands over his face. How he wished to call Rachel right now and asked her to help him. She is so much better with words obviously; but then this is not something that he wanted Rachel to help him with. He wanted to do it on his own. He had to be able to describe how he feels.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. _Focus, Hudson. You have less than 24 hours._ He wished he had paid more attention in his English classes.

His phone let out a special ring tone and his heart jumped in his chest. He quickly ran to the bedside table, giddy as a school kid in a candy store and answered the call he had wanted to make himself.

"Rach!" he flashed his trademark lopsided smile, as if she was standing in front of him.

"Hi, babe. How are you?" he can feel the smile in her tone, like a sunshine on a rainy day.

"I'm good. How are you? What are you doing now?" he heard her giggles on the other side of the line. "The girls and I just about to start our pampering ritual…" and then he heard a shout in the background "HEY! What about me? Hi Finn!"

"and Kurt, of course" Rachel laughed. Ah yes, that step-brother of his would of course join the girls, probably going all Rachel Zoe on them. Don't ask how he knows who Rachel Zoe is. Having Kurt pestering Finn to accompany him watch 'The Rachel Zoe Project' did have its advantages. Or not.

"I miss you…" he whispered on the phone as if he was whispering to Rachel's ears.

"Finn, we just saw each other like two hours ago" she laughed, "But I miss you too…" It's unbelievable how she still managed to give him butterflies in his stomach, even after seven years of courting.

"How are you going with your vows?" Uh oh. Stay cool, Hudson.

"Umm… fine, I guess. Even though I had to use thesaurus a few times, but it's getting there." He lied. Yes, he had been using his thesaurus – more than a few times actually, but he's going nowhere.

Rachel sighed. He knew right there and then that she knows he's covering something up. That girl knows him too well.

"Finn, I don't need fancy words or poetry, you know that right? You don't have to go all Shakespeare on me. As long as it's coming from your heart, that's more than enough for me even if it's just a simple 'I love you'." He smiled. That's his Rachel, who always accepts him for who he is.

"I know, don't worry." Yeah, easier said than done, Hudson.

He heard laughters and screams from the other line. "Rachel Barbara Berry, I swear I will take that phone out of your hands if you don't drag your tushy here this very instant! If you want to look stunning tomorrow, we have to start this session pronto! The nails won't pain themselves you know!" Ugh. He seriously wanted to tell Kurt to mind his own business.

Rachel left out another giggle, "I have to go, Finn. Kurt won't stop harassing if I don't go over there asap. He's turning 'bridezilla' on me. Sometimes I forgot that I am the bride not him!" Finn's thoughts wondered to Kurt as a Godzilla in a wedding gown, bursting fire from his mouth. That is scary! "Promise me you will not worry and rest well tonight?", Rachel snapped him back to reality.

"I promise." He said, closing his eyes, "I can't wait to marry you tomorrow…"

"I can't wait to marry you tomorrow, Finn Hudson." he felt his cheek blushed, oh how he wanted to hug her and kiss her senseless, like, right now. "I love you. Goodnight…"

"I love you too, babe. Goodnight and have fun.."

"BYE GROOMIE! GET SOME REST!" Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany screamed to the phone, apparently managed to snatch Rachel's phone and cut the line. He let out a sigh. He lost count on how many sighs he let out today. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: An Epiphany

_Hi everyone! _

_Thank you so much for all the kind reviews :-) I'm so overwhelmed *sniff*. Anyway - here it is, the second chapter! I was originally going to post this tomorrow, but you guys had been more than wonderful hehe. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing them :-)_

_I wanted Puck/Quinn to keep baby Beth and be together so bad that I wrote them like that in this story._

_Reviews are more than welcome - I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause (and reviews) to live! _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Glee. If I own it, I will be marrying Finn Hudson instead. Hehe._

* * *

Finn looked at the clock. It's just a little after five in the afternoon. In approximately twenty hours, he will be waiting for Rachel at the altar. She will look so beautiful in her dress, although he had never seen her wedding dress before because Rachel insisted that it is bad luck to see it before the wedding, but he knew she would be breathtaking.

In approximately twenty-one hours, they will officially be man and wife, and in approximately twenty-four hours, they will be putting the 'Don't Disturb' sign on the door and made love in the honeymoon suite, most probably for the rest of the night.

_God, Hudson! Stop daydreaming. Or afternoon dreaming. Or whatever. You still have your vows to do!_

He rummaged through his suitcase to look for his iPod, realizing that he hasn't finished packing for the honeymoon trip. He's taking Rachel to Paris, the day after tomorrow. He made a mental note to finish his packing tonight. He found his iPod, and put the headphones on. He let himself relax a bit – maybe it would help. Music always calmed him down. Actually, Rachel is the only one who calmed him down, but without her here physically, music will have to do.

He sprawled across his bed, closing his eyes. If only he could express his feelings about Rachel into words, and how crazily happy he is that she has found him, chose him and love him. It seemed like there is no word. To say that he is happy is an understatement. He is ecst… ecst… _what was that word again?_ He flipped his Thesaurus. Ecstatic. _Score._

It felt like he's on the top of the world. He felt like a king. He felt like shouting to all of the corners of the world that he loves Rachel Barbara Berry and she loves him too. He felt like singing about it all the time.

_Wait, that's it!_ He opened his eyes suddenly and stood up.

"That's it, you big buffoon! Why didn't I think of it before?" slapping himself on the head, his heart is racing faster than normal. His vows will be said in the most natural way for him and for Rachel.

He always managed to put how he was feeling into a song. Like when he sang 'Faithfully' in Regionals with Rachel, or like when he sang to Quinn's parents about she's having his baby – which went horribly wrong in so many ways.

And he knew just who could help him.

He grabbed his phone and dialled. Puck picked up just after the first ring. "I KNOW YOU WILL COME TO YOUR SENSES!"

Finn backed the phone away from his ear – cringing from the extreme volume and the over-the-top excitement. "Dude, what the hell?" he shouted back.

Puck laughed victoriously, "I know you will eventually take my offer – having your last night of freedom out on the town of Lima, Ohio!"

Puck had been trying for weeks to convince him to go out tonight. "We should 'mourn' your last night as a bachelor, man!" as Puck put it, complete with the air quotes. Finn knew exactly what Puck meant by "mourning". He declined and told him over and over again that, with Rachel, he is free to be himself completely and there is nothing to mourn about. He is overjoyed, in fact. Puck responded with a snicker _"Finnessa."_

"That's not why I called, asswipe!" he said, shaking his head in amusement that some people never changed. "Some people" means Puck, his Best Man, who despite of already being married for a few years now and with a second child on the way, still (most of the time) acted like the douche he was in High School.

Puck groaned, "You're a lame ass groom, Hudson. My offer still stands until midnight tonight! Think about it; No, actually, don't think about it. Just effing do it, bro! I have Abrams, Chang, Rutherford, even Mr Schue on speed dial! Let's get this party started!"

He laughed; happy and relieved that he had fully reconciled with Puck, his brother from another parents, as if that babygate incident with Quinn never happened. To be honest, now Finn was kind of understood why it happened. He finally found the courage to tell Rachel how he really felt and fought for her; and Puck found true love in Quinn. "Everything happened for a reason," as Rachel would always tell him.

"I need your help," he said in all seriousness. "Can you come over?"

"On my way, homie! I'm alone in the house anyway – Quinn is at that sleepover with the girls, and Beth is at my mom's. I'll bring the booze! I'll let the other guys kn-" he can hear Puck slammed the door and started his car.

"No, No! Just you! No booze! I need to be completely sober for this. Bring your guitar."

"My guitar? What the fuck are we doing, dude? Are you making a move on the Puckermeister? Uncool, bro!"

"Just bring your guitar. I'll explain later," Finn rolled his eyes before he ended the call.

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3: The Little Drummer Boy

_Hello hello! I don't know why you say goodbye, I said Hello! _(Ok, that was lame)

_Hi again everyone :-) Here's the third chapter of the story I'm working on... I got a little bit emotional in this chapter, I guess I got a little too carried away. It's a short one, because I really didn't know how to prolong the moment. I'm scared I might ruin it even more!_

_Thank you again for your kind words and encouragement in the reviews :-) your feedback is always appreciated!_

_Reviews are more than welcome - I'm still a tinkerbell, I need applause (and reviews) to live!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately. Maybe if I win the lotto jackpot, I would persuade Ryan Murphy to let me buy his shares :-D_

* * *

"Finn."

He turned around and caught the eyes of the woman who raised him. They stared at each other for a few moments without saying anything. His mom smiled at the sight of him wearing his tuxedo. He could see that her eyes were watery.

"My baby boy has grown up," she hugged him tightly, resting on his chest with him enveloping her as the giant he is. They stayed that way for a few minutes. He could feel his shirt getting wet. She was crying.

"I am so happy, for you and for Rachel. You both deserve to be happy, Finn. I am so proud," she said between her sobs. He tightened his hug, trying so hard not to cry and failed miserably. His tears escaped his eyes.

He tried to form a sentence, to thank his Mom for everything she has done for him all her life. Working extra shifts to put food on the table and to make sure that he gets the education he needed, all the while still telling him bedtime story to help him fall asleep, nursing him back to health when he was sick, all her late night talks with him – giving him advices and so many more. So so many more.

"Mom. I…" he stopped. God, he really sucked at finding the right words. "I love you, Mom. Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

She shifted her sight into his eyes with the affection only a mother has. She cupped his right cheek and wiped his tears away, "Just promise me you both will be happy and you'll take care of each other," He nodded and kissed his Mom on the cheek.

"There's something I want you to have," his mom gave him a small black velvet box. He opened it to find a pair of silver round cufflinks. "Your father wore this at our wedding day. I know that he would love for you to have it. It will be like he's here with us…"

Before his mom finished her sentence, he wrapped her again into a hug. He let himself cry a little bit more, the pain in his chest was unbearable. His mom rubbed his back in soothing circles. Oh, how he wished Dad was here. He would probably give him pep talks right about now, and he would love Rachel. Sure, Burt is a great father-figure and he makes his mom happy, but what he wouldn't give to have his Dad here with him.

At that moment, he was just the little drummer boy who missed his father very much.

"I know he is very proud of you. He would have given everything to be here with you."

"Thanks, Mom." He said, finally able to compose himself. Carole Hummel smiled as she adjusted his tie and helped him put his Dad's cufflinks on. Her face beaming with pride. "How do I look?" she stroked his hair, like what she used to do since he was young – making him feel like he's the most loved boy in the whole world.

"Like a man in love," she smiled.

Indeed, he is.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Countdown

_Hola! It is I - with the fourth chapter of the story. Thank you again for such kind reviews - I totally don't deserve them! Just a couple more chapters to go and the story will be complete :-)_

_I actually had trouble in writing this chapter, because I really really wanted to incorporate the lives of the other Glee members. Like some sort of 'where are they now?' kinda thing, but I found it really hard to write all of them in without going off the tangent of the story. I tried numerous times and ended up having to erase and re-do the parts. I settled for a summary of 'all is well' in the chapter - sorry for the lack of details. I'm scared I'll ruin the story even more *sigh* amateur._

_Also, in this story I didn't write Rachel and Finn of having a Jewish wedding... just because I'm not familiar with the traditions as I had never been to one! Sometimes traditions can be such a sensitive issue for some people, so I decided to settle for a generic wedding instead. Apologies for my lack of skill. I promised I'll research more in the next story to come (dun dun dunnnn)_

_Anyhoo, just for fun - where do you think the glee club members are now? These are just my thoughts:_

_- Artie Abrams is a music video director residing in Los Angeles. I got this idea of his line of work because of his ability to direct the 'Vogue' video clip in the epic Madonna episode. I imagined Artie won't be in a wheelchair anymore soon, because..._

_- Tina Cohen-Chang resides in Los Angeles as well, obviously leaving with Artie. Tina became a physical therapist and had helped Artie in getting him out of the wheelchair._

_- Brittany and Mike Chang live in LA too - both are dance choreographers. They had worked with Artie on choreographing some of the dancers for the music video he's directing. They are a member of a dance crew who will be competing at the next season's America's Best Dance Crew. No, they are not dating (yet)._

_- Santana works as the Public Relation in one of the fanciest hotels in Vegas. Glitz and glamour, baby._

_- Matt Rutherford graduated from Ohio State University on a football scholarship. He had just joined the Ohio state Bobcats._

_- Rachel Berry went to Julliard on a scholarship and graduated with honors (obviously). She is now the understudy in 'Wicked' for the role of Elphaba. (Her resemblance with Idina Menzel kinda gave it away, huh?)_

_- Finn Hudson graduated from Ohio State University on a football scholarship but moved to New York as soon as he graduated. He had now been recruited into the New York City Giants. He coaches a kids football team on his spare time._

_- Noah Puckerman heads his own construction company. It's still small but very promising. He charmed his clients with his suaveness. He had been offered the same scholarship as Matt & Finn had gotten, but declined due to his duties as a father and he never regretted any of it._

_- Quinn Puckerman opens a child day care centre with her mom. She always loves children and this is a perfect job because she can always be with Beth after she went home from school. No babysitters needed, except for Puck/Quinn couple quality time once a week, where either one of their moms watches over Beth. She is pregnant with their second child._

_- Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones are starting their own event styling company which based in New York. Mercedes Jones tried out for American Idol last season but got rejected at the first audition (seriously, someone must be crazy not to let Amber Riley in! but it worked out best for her. Who had the last laugh?)_

_Whaddya think? I hope that's accurate enough. I'm not from the US so I had to google the football teams etc. I hope I can move there one day! See, I'm blabbering again._

_Thank you again for reading - I really hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :-) Reviews/feedbacks/critics/corrections are most welcome! I'm still tinkerbell!_

_Adiossssssss~_

_Disclaimer: There's not point of this, is it? I still don't own Glee! :-( I kinda wished I thought of them first._

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, and the garden looked spectacular. Finn had to hand it down to Kurt, that kid knew his stuff. Years of high school slumber parties in the Hudson-Hummel house really did pay off. Kurt was always the one who organised the monthly Glee club sleepovers at their house – he didn't actually mind those, because Rachel would be there and he would_ (then) _have a legitimate reason to spend the night with her.

Rows and rows of vintage white chairs were set into two columns, with an aisle made out of white rose petals in the middle. Lanterns and fairy lights were hanged on the trees, which made the whole venue seemed otherworldly. The Orchestra was set up on the left side of the garden. This looked so much better than that time Kurt attempted _(and forced)_ to re-decorate their share bedroom Moroccan style, which resulted in a fight and got Finn kicked out temporarily.

It wasn't a huge wedding party, only relatives and close friends, just like what Finn and Rachel had wanted. Although, Kurt did try to brainwash both of them to have an extravagant and lavish wedding using the _'there-is-something-wrong-when-Rachel-Berry-the-drama-queen-doesn't-want-a-dramatic-wedding'_ line as an excuse before Rachel gave him 'the stare' which can froze hell.

Kurt and Mercedes were running here and there with their headsets on, both making sure that everything is ready before they get this show on the road. They both were heading an event styling company in New York and had been flying back and forth to Lima to help Finn and Rachel organized their wedding. Even though he and Rachel has called the Big Apple home for the past few years, but it felt right to get married at their hometown, where it all began.

All of their fellow Glee clubbers were here, helping out with the wedding. They had flown in from other states; except for Puck and Quinn who lived in Lima. Rachel and Finn weren't sure that they could make it to the wedding, but as Artie put it, they are not going to miss the 'wedding of the century' and his fiancée, Tina, had responded with a squeal "FINALLY!" They are tying the knot at the end of this year.

Finn stood in silence, reminiscing about the good old days of McKinley High – how they were outcasts and would get daily slushy facials; but they were happy because they had each other and Glee club _(although after winning Nationals the slushy facials stopped immediately)_.

They are all successful now – he was so glad that none of them ended us as a Lima loser (even Puck was now heading his own construction business). _We had come a long way_, he thought to himself. Even though they all kept in touch regularly via phone calls, e-mails and Facebook (_Tina now had more than 50 friends – yay her!)_, but it was an overwhelming feeling to have everyone at the same place, at the same time – for his wedding. He kind of missed having them around.

"Yo! You nervous, bro?" Puck whispered behind him as they walked towards the altar, just minutes before the ceremony begins.

"Nah, man. I'm excited," Puck patted his shoulder as an assurance that everything's going to be great.

"Were you nervous?" he saw Puck tugging a smile. "Hell no! The Puckermeister was never nervous. Especially in things like this!" _Yep, never changed._

"Seriously though, dude. When I married Quinn, it felt like that there is nothing more right than that. Ya know what I'm sayin?"

Oh yeah, he _knew_. He grinned at Puck and they bumped fists.

Kurt suddenly walked up to them, "Guys, position please! It's showtime!"

The first few notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D played by the McKinley High Orchestra members echoed throughout the garden. He glanced back at Puck, his Best Man. Puck gave him a nod. _Breathe, Hudson. Breathe. This is it._

Flower girl Beth Puckerman was the first to strut down the aisle. She had wavy blonde hair and green eyes, just like Quinn. She threw confetti and everyone gushes about how cute she is. Finn couldn't help but smile at his so-called 'niece' who always thought that his complete name is Huckleberry Finn. Beth ran to her aunt Mercedes' arms once she reached the altar.

Finn could hear Puck hold his breath a little when Quinn Fabray (now Puckerman) made her way towards them. She was wearing a salmon pink babydoll dress and her hair was pulled into an up-do; her pregnant belly apparent through the dress. Finn glanced a little at Puck – seeing him smiling with happiness. Quinn locked her gaze at her husband and smiled a shy smile, enough to make the Puckermeister weak at the knees. Quinn stood at the opposite side of the boys, her eyes shifted from Puck to the other end of the aisle, where a young woman in her wedding dress had waited her whole life for this moment.

***TBC***


	5. Chapter 5: You Took My Breath Away

_Hello~ it's yours truly with another chapter update. Only one more chapter to go! I'm pumped!_

_My personal struggle this chapter was writing Rachel's vows. Had no idea writing vows can be so exhausting - even if it's for a story. No wonder Finn struggled. And I did use my thesaurus a few times too. Score! I hope you won't find Rach's vows too cheesy and too predictable. Man, I would suck writing my own vows when I get married someday... hopefully to Cory Monteith *ahem. dream on!*_

_I actually took some part of the minister's lines from... Grey's Anatomy when Izzie married Alex. That was such a beautiful wedding *sob* I cried bucketloads watching it. Finn's middle name 'Nathanael' was taken from the character 'Nathanael Archibald' from Gossip Girl. I'm so unoriginal, hey! So sorry :-(_

_and thank you thank you thank you for your kind, generous, overwhelming feedbacks :-) I really don't deserve it! I hope you won't hate me because I ended the chapter where I ended it. Hehe. I'm such a tease. No, seriously, don't hate me. Please? :-) I promise I'll make it up at the next chapter. I won't hold anything back at all!_

_Feedbacks/reviews/corrections/critics are more than welcome. Tinkerbell lives for them!_

_Disclaimer: Dear Santa, can I please turn back time and think of 'Glee' first rather than Ryan Murphy - that way I'd own it? No? :-(_

* * *

As the guests stood up, Finn stood up straighter. He held his breath and flashed his lopsided smile that Rachel loved, beaming at his bride.

She's a vision in that dress. It was a simple and modest hourglass-shaped dress, but hugged her curves in the right way. Her dark hair swept into a low bun at the nape of her neck, adorned with flowers. Even with the veil on, her beauty and grace were blinding. She walked with poise and grace; her two Dads in each of her arms. A bouquet of pink peonies and roses in her hand; her eyes and her lips were smiling at her groom.

How could someone be so beautiful?

Since the first time he laid eyes on Rachel Berry and sang with her in high school, he knew that life as he knows it ends. She was, is and always will be his whole universe, the love of his life. Finn had always known that Rachel is beautiful, but this time – at this moment – he realised that she's more than that. She's classic. Timeless, even.

Mr and Mr Berry kissed Rachel's cheek and hugged her before they brought her right hand to Finn's. "Be good to her," one of them said. He took her hands in confidence, "I will. Don't worry Mr Berry… Dad," as her dads gave him a pat on his shoulder. They had insisted that Finn should start calling them Dad and Daddy, like Rachel does.

"Hi," mouthed Rachel, her smile never left her sweet lips.

"Hi... You look amazing," he whispered back, totally in awe of her. He swore he could see Rachel's cheeks blushed. Finn wanted to pinch himself, to make sure that this was not just a beautiful dream. Even if it is, he doesn't want to ever wake up from it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Finn Nathanael Hudson and Rachel Barbara Berry in Holy Matrimony." The minister began to speak.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Boy, was he glad that Jacob Ben Israel wasn't invited to their wedding. That creep would totally object to this!

The minister continued, "In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. As Finn and Rachel prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing,"

Finn glanced at the guests and saw familiar faces in the crowd. His mom dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, Burt Hummel at her side stroking her arms to comfort her; both looked extremely proud. Dad & Daddy were sniffing too, holding each other's hands. Mr Schue with Miss Pillsbury a.k.a Mrs Schue. _He had to get used to calling her that!_ Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and even Santana tearing up, their joy obvious on their faces. Artie, Kurt, Mike and Matt grinning from ear to ear. Mrs Fretthold and Sean were here as well in his er… thingie. Sean had told Finn many many times on the name of his standing-up-wheelchair-thing but he kept on forgetting. _He needed to listen more when Sean talked!_

Finn felt a tug on his hands. He looked at his beautiful Rachel, smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled like millions of stars reside in it; he could easily get lost in her eyes. It's like a drug that clouded his mind and made him forget his own name. _He is so whipped_, as Puck would have put it.

"And now, it's time for the vows," the minister looked at Rachel. She nodded and took a deep breath. Finn could feel that she tightened her grip on his hands, and fixed her chocolate eyes on him. _Was she nervous? He was the one who was supposed to be nervous!_

"I don't know if you believe in love at first sight, but I knew from the first time I saw you that you are special to me…" she began. He felt his heart soar through his chest. _Oh yeah, he believed in love at first sight. That happened to him when he saw Rachel - without him even realising it._

"It's as if these invisible forces - that I could not explain its existence - were pulling me towards you. It's like gravitation; it's definite, obvious, unambiguous, sure, crystal-clear. There was no use fighting it. You had my heart right there and then, and you still have my heart today," Rachel took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. The last thing she wanted was the mascara to run down her cheeks. Finn squeezed her hand lovingly. She held back the tear and continued.

"We went through so much together; we matured and grew as a couple and as individuals. We both had changed for the better; however, we managed to stay right where we were seven years ago: in love. That, I owe it all to you. You had shown me what it meant to love and be loved. You appreciated me for who I truly am, even though I often acted the way people would deemed as preposterous or outrageous," Finn made a mental note to check his thesaurus what those words actually meant.

"I couldn't thank you enough for keeping me grounded when my arrogance kicked in, for believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself, for letting me win most of our arguments even though you knew that you were right, for teaching me how to laugh at myself and relax, for showing me grace and forgiveness when I least deserved it, for loving me when I'm unlovable; and for being yourself – my strength, my inspiration, my star and the love of my life,"

A tear finally escaped her eyes. The feeling was too overwhelming to suppress, "People said that marriage required us to fall in love over and over again with the same person. I had experienced it with you. I fell even more in love with you each and everyday. I had dreamed of this day all my life – to stand here with you and write our wonderful story together. Thank you for making my dream came true. I promise I will make yours came true as well, even if it takes me a lifetime. I promise to love you, cherish you, take care of you and stay faithful to you. I am a very lucky person to have you as my life partner, my husband. I can't wait for our happily ever after to start,"

"I love you, Finn Hudson. Forever." she choked up at the last sentence.

There were no dry eyes in the room when she finished, even Finn and Rachel themselves. He contemplated on her vows for a second. _What was she saying about her being the lucky one? He was the lucky one! Those things she said; it was supposed to be him who was saying it to her. She was his personal saviour. The light at the end of the tunnel. The four-leaf clover. The Promised Land. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He was beyond 'lucky' to have her in his life, to have her love him this much._

She took his breath away, leaving him breathless. He loves her so much; it hurts sometimes _(in a good, non-masochist way, of course)._

Quinn handed Rachel a handkerchief and she started dabbing her eyes with it, not wanting to ruined her make up even more. Finn cleared his throat as he composed himself. He is ready to begin his vows.

***TBC***


	6. Chapter 6: Marry Me

_DUN DUN DUNNNN... I'm back! And this time I'm not holding anything back :-)_

_The song that is featured in this chapter was the inspiration for the whole thing, actually. I was listening to the song in my room one day, when suddenly a picture of Finn & Rachel getting married popped into my head. It kinda stayed in my thoughts for the whole day, so I thought I better write it down._

_I put the song on repeat everytime I'm writing, to keep me 'focused' on the whole point of this story. I hope you like the song and felt the same way about it like I do. I would totally swoon if Finn Hudson sang this to me. Sure, a couple of sentences didn't really match the whole FinnRachel romance, but what the heck, hey? :-) I do hope Rachel & Finn will have their happily ever after in the seasons to come (I'm such a hopeless romantic)_

_Super duper huge thank you for all readers and reviewers who were kind enough to spare the time to read and supported me throughout the whole process. And for that, I threw in an extra chapter of epilogue just for you, just right after this one._

_I hope you enjoyed this whole story (and the extra chapter). I had the most wonderful time writing them. Hopefully, I will start a new story in the near future :-)_

_Reviews/comments/feedbacks/critics/corrections are always more than welcome in my little glee bubble. Thank you again for being such awesome readers!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee. Nor did I own the song or the band who sang this song. They're awesome. Check them out in YouTube or something._

* * *

Finn held both of Rachel's hands in his. He felt his pulse racing. He hadn't felt nervous all day, but it seemed to flood his entire system right now. He felt as if he was going to faint – now that would be embarrassing. He was nervous, in a good way. Like, nervous-excited. _What's the word for it again?_

It was more than what he felt like when he was about to forward pass the ball to the other offensive player in football. Would he get it right? Would he miss it entirely? He would have those thoughts in his head at first, but when he threw the ball in the air, he had a sense of peace and confidence that the ball would make it to where it supposed to be.

It's the same case like when he told Rachel for the first time that he loved her. He had played scenarios over scenarios in his head on how to tell her. He tried to form beautiful words, but God knows that would lead him nowhere. His head _literally_ hurts from thinking too much.

He saw her standing there, a few metres away from him, just moments before their first Regionals performance. She was obviously trying to calm herself down and Finn knew that this is the moment. He walked up to her as if he was in a trance, she said something about breaking a leg (_why would he want to break his own leg?)_ and he said it. Simple. No fuss. No over-thinking it. "I love you."

He had thrown a forward pass to Rachel, the other offensive player. From the look on her face, the smile that she gave to him, he knew that she had run with the ball and scored a touchdown.

He was about to score another one today.

"Rach," her face beamed at the word. She always loved that nickname.

"I have spent months and months trying to figure out what to say and my words have failed me," he stroked her hands gently. "I tried to look up fancy words in the thesaurus you gave me, but I really couldn't find anything!" he shot a frustrated look at her. Rachel smiled at him knowingly and the guests laughed.

"I'm no Shakespeare and my vocabulary sucked, so…" he looked at his Best Man. Puck nodded and took his guitar. Rachel had that adorable puzzled look on her face.

Puck began to strum, and Finn began his vows. He was a little surprised to find that he wasn't feeling nervous at all now. This is like second nature to him. Like when he heard those first few bars of 'Faithfully'. He knew he was going to kill this.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me, today and everyday_

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, mm-hmm_

_Say you will, mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I wear out the words 'I love you'_

_And you're beautiful…_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me, today and every day_

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, mm-hmm_

_Say you will, mm-hmm_

_Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

_Marry me, today and ever yday_

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, mm-hmm_

_Say you will, mm-hmm_

_Marry me, mm-hmm_

As the last chord of Train's 'Marry Me' strummed, Finn found Rachel's lips on his. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, deepening the kiss. There was no other moment more perfect than this. _Touchdown._

"I love you so much, Rach," he whispered, after they broke off their kiss.

"I love you and I will marry you," she replied.

"Ahem. You were supposed to do that after I announced you husband and wife," the minister cleared his throat and let out a chuckle. The guests were joining him in laughter. Kurt was in between a high-pitched sobbing and laughing. It was probably the weirdest sound Finn had ever heard.

The couple grinned at each other and at the guests, realising that they were a little too carried away.

"Well, a quarterback who could carry a tone. Who would've thought?" the minister smiled.

Rachel shifted her eyes to the minister and replied, "Well, I have you know Minister. Finn Hudson was an extremely gifted performer. Our Glee club was crowned National Showchoir champions for _two consecutive years_! This young man right over here…" she glanced at Finn, "… was the hot male lead!"

Finn blushed a little. "That was only a little sneak preview," Rachel continued, making her point and grinning widely at him.

"Yeah, wait until you see him _dance_," Puck added. Everyone were roaring with laughter at this point, especially their fellow Glee clubbers because they knew exactly how awkward it was for him to dance. Finn nudged Puck harshly with his elbow, but he couldn't help himself not to laugh.

"Oh, dear Lord," the minister tried to catch his breath. "Let's continue on. Who has the rings?" Puck reached out to the inner pocket of his suit. He gave the blue velvet box to the minister. Rachel and Finn composed themselves, still trying to hold back remaining chuckles.

"Do you, Finn Nathanael Hudson, take Rachel Barbara Berry as your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of your forever?"

"I do," he answered confidently and slipped the ring into Rachel's finger.

"Do you, Rachel Barbara Berry, take Finn Nathanael Hudson as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of your forever?"

"I do," she smiled her megawatt smile to Finn as she adorned his finger with the wedding ring.

The minister smiled at the couple, "By the power vested in me by God and the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Finn knew _exactly_ what was coming after this. "Now, this is the moment that you both have been waiting for… you may now kiss the bride."

Finn lifted Rachel's veil. He wanted to kiss her senseless right now, but the fact that there were over thirty people watching them, and among them were their parents, kind of make him a bit uncomfortable. He settled for a long sweet kiss; but it was the kind that shook you to the core of your being. It was pure and innocent. He held onto Rachel like his life depended on it and so was she.

He was wrong, by the way; this kiss totally kicked that last kiss' ass!

The guests stood up, clapped and cheered with enthusiasm; joining in the bliss of their marriage. Puck let out a loud whoop. Kurt looked like he could broke into some happy Broadway song any minute, jumping up and down with Mercedes. Quinn looked on to the couple lovingly with Beth in her arms. The rest of the Glee clubbers shouted and whistled endlessly.

"It is with great joy and honor that I now present to you, Ohio's newest couple, Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson!" The minister announced as Rachel and Finn turned to face the loving faces of their families and friends.

Their face beamed with euphoria. They walked down the aisle, hand in hand, showered with rose petals thrown by the guests – while their fellow Glee club members belted out the chorus of 'Don't Stop Believing' accompanied by the orchestra.

Yeap, life as Finn Hudson knew it, ends.

It was now him and her; Finn and Rachel.

Us.

We.

Husband and wife.

Forever.

**_FIN._**


	7. Epilogue: The Night Is Young, My Dear

_Just a little cherry on top for my dearest readers :-)_

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Viva La Finchel!_

* * *

Finn stared at the scenery from the balcony of their honeymoon suite. He couldn't remember what time it was, what day it was. All he could remember was how perfect that day was for him and Rachel.

After the wedding and the obligatory mingling around with the guests for drinks and canapés, after the photography session with families and friends, they were ready for their little 'after-party'. But not before Rachel threw her bouquet and major catfight happened between Kurt and Santana to catch the bouquet.

Kurt won.

They all went back to changed into their casual attires and headed to their favourite pizza joint in town where they used to hang out as high school kids. Laughter, jokes, and playful banters were exchanged. Mr and Mrs Schue, and both of their parents joined as well, and they all happily spent the rest of the afternoon at the Karaoke Bar, belting show tunes after show tunes to the eager crowd. Puck, Mr Schue and himself actually did a rendition of 'I Wanna Sex You Up' like what they did at the parent-teacher meeting.

It was probably embarrassing as hell, but after a couple of beers you started to not care at all. Even more, when Finn caught Rachel giving him 'the look' while biting her lower lip. It was totally worth it.

He grinned to himself and snapped back to reality when a pair of slender arms wrapped him around the waist.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel said, leaning her head against his back and leaving butterfly kisses. She smelled like strawberries and chocolate.

He put his hands on hers. "About how happy I am right now," he turned to her, her arms still wrapped around him. He ran his fingers through her hair, "About how happy you make me."

"_You_ make me very happy," Rachel put her hand on his chest.

He took her hand in his; smiling when he saw the matching wedding band they were both wearing. "This is like a dream. I'm scared I'm gonna wake up anytime soon" he said.

"I assure you, dear husband, that this is not a dream," her face serious but playful at the same time. She landed a kiss on his lips. "You wouldn't be able to feel that in a dream, would you?" she grinned as he enveloped her into a giant hug.

"Hey, I have a confession to make," she said after they embraced in contented silence. Her voice all muffled because he crashed her into his chest.

"Huh? What is it?" he felt like his heart stopped beating for a second. _Oh no._

She cleared her throat; "I haven't been completely honest with you about something. I should have told you before. And if we want to start our marriage right, we should start by being honest with each other…"

Finn swallowed a little. His heart was racing.

_One Mississippi. _

_Two Mississippi._

"I… I had to use my thesaurus a few times too for my vows. Three times to be exact!" she made a 'number three' sign with her hand.

"No, actually. I lied. It was five times." She looked down at her feet, defeated.

Rachel paused for reaction as Finn stood there with his jaw dropped for a minute - or maybe two - before he burst out laughing. His sides were hurting. That was probably the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

"_Finn!"_ Rachel pouted and stomped her right foot. He loved it when she gets all worked up over some silly stuff.

He pulled Rachel into a hug; his chest was shaking up and down from laughter. After a while, she burst out laughing too. "Stop laughing! It isn't funny!" she playfully punched his chest.

"You had no idea how relief I was to hear that!" he looked at her in amusement.

"You are relief that I lied to you?" her eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief.

"Babe," he leaned his forehead against hers. "If that's what you're going to lie about for the rest of our lives – believe me – I won't mind. At all." He smiled.

Rachel arched her left eyebrow at him, "But shouldn't you be disappointed or something? You always thought I was so articulate, but the fact is I too learned it from my thesaurus. You should be at least a little bit angry at me," He didn't even have any idea what articulate meant.

"No, Rach. I'm not angry at you."

"But you should!" she insisted.

He took a deep breath, and finally said with determination, "Okay, fine. Since we are being honest or whatever. I am a little bit angry with you. Very angry, in fact. You should have told me earlier. I was _losing_ _my mind_ trying to write the perfect vows for our wedding,"

"I'm so sorry… Yours was perfect by the way-" he cut her off before she could finished her sentence.

"For that you should be punished, Mrs Hudson." He gave her a death stare.

"Huh?"

In a swift movement, Finn swept Rachel into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, bridal style. "You will have to make it up to me the whole night through," he grinned. She then realised what he meant and smiled.

"Gladly," she blushed, before closing the gap between them.

****F&R****


End file.
